Turmoil begins at IkebukuroDragons vs Knights
by BadassRabbitAlice
Summary: Kida Masaomi is a 15 year old orphan who gets the chance to attend Ikebukuro;one of the most known highschools world wide.There,he meets a brave knight,Shizuo Heiwajima and a sneaky dragon,Izaya Orihara.After that,he gets between many of the fights between those two,without knowing that he is their cause...Yaoi,Shizuo/Kida/Izaya at start and then Shizaya.Rating will change...


_**1.A sudden change in my everyday life.**_

May 11th

Hello there!My name is Masaomi Kida and I'm 15 years ,I live in an orphanage,located in the middle of 's name is; "Yagiri Pharmaceuticals".I have no idea as to why it's named "Pharmaceuticals" and not "Orphanage" instead…I mean…Sure,miss Namie Yagiri,the owner of the orphanage is a doctor,but I don't understand why this place is called "Pharmaceuticals" when it's an orphanage!(o.O)

Anyway,I don't really feel like talking about myself but miss Namie,said that I have to write some things about me of all,she wanted to know about my height,weight,blood type and finally,my personality…Tomorrow,I'll find out about the rest('cuz I really don't know how tall I am, how much I weigh and what my blood type is)and today,I'll write about my personality.I make awesome jokes(even though nobody understands how great they really are!-.-'),I'm usually very happy and excited/full of energy and I like to hit on hot girls!(lol,what kind of guy doesn't like to do that,anyway?)

I'd also like to write some things about my two best names are Mikado and and Mikado,have been friends since the first day I got here.(right after the death of my parents)Mikado is shy,polite and very optimist.(Ok,maybe a little TOO optimistic)Sometimes,he can be a little naïve,but we have so much fun when we're together!And when I'm down,he's always there for me!In exchange for that,I always protect him(as much as I can) and I help him hit on girls.(since he's too shy to do it in his own!;) I met Anri-chan,one year after I'd met 's got a really hot body and she's very cute,but she's also very best nickname I could give her,is 'boobielicious'.(yeah,I was the one who came up with that)I'm in love with Anri,but so is Mikado…That's why,the three of us are involved in a love 's enough for today,I think!Now dinner is served,so I have to go…Goodnight!

May 12th

Many things have happened these are starting to disappear from the ,kids have been missing since the first time I came three months,Yagiri Pharmaceutical's workers,choose three kids and take them to the "mystery room",like we like to call sees them again after that…But that's not necessarily something has it,that those kids change orphanages or find a most guys here think that some really bad things happen to I don't feel like writing about those things…

Anyway,my point is that there have always been disappearances,but not as many as days,people have started missing without the interference of Yagiri Pharmaceutical's says that these people are trying to escape or to leave this be told,she really doesn't like this place and she's stated that this journal that I'm holding now,wasn't given to me out of sympathy.I'm trying to make her understand that all those things she says are just stupid suspicions and not reality,but she won't listen to me…On the contrary,now she's started worrying Mikado,as well.

Especially what happened today,made her really worried…In the morning,I was woken by three Yagiri workers,that afterwards asked me to follow them.I did what I was told and let them take me to an examination ,I discovered that I'm 170 cm,I weigh 60 kg and my blood type is A!I didn't know anything about those things!:DD

Right after that,the workers and me got out of the examination room and I was told to go back to my own room,the room number 159.(That place is where Anri,Mikado,me and the other orphans sleep at night).On my way of getting there,I came across Mikado and Anri and we started chatting suddenly,we heard a boy's desperate cry for all turned out heads and looked at the small boy,who was dragged by miss Namie's little brother,Seiji,and other two Yagiri Pharaceutical's workers.

I stared at the looked extremely feeble and clothes were torn and his skin was full of bruises,while his black hair was really boy,looked Seiji in the eyes with a look full of hatred,before Seiji asked him this question;

"What do you think you wee doing outside of the orphanage?"

"You know very well what I was trying to do…I can't stay here anymore!I NEED my freedom!"

After saying these words,the young boy looked at Anri,Mikado and me.

"And them?What are you going to say to them?"

Before he could continue shouting,the workers continued dragging him with great he wouldn't stop shouting and saying some nonsense about the fact that we should learn the truth for this place,or something like that…Mikado,Anri and me just stayed there,looking at him and being completely freaked out.

After that incident,Mikado said that the boy may have been crazy and I agreed…But Anri stayed looked very scared…Well,I think I wrote enough for today!To be honest,I'm still a little upset about what happened today,so I'd better not think about it and go to !

May 13th

Today was the worst day of my life.(like…EVERR…)And the main reason is the fact that I had a quarrel with Anri.A really serious one…So serious that I shouted at her and she slapped me in the end…You see, Anri is my best friend,so I feel really bad now for the things I told her.I must go tell her I'm sorry,I know…But I can't!

I had no intention of shouting at her!It was just that…Today,I've been working all day and the chores(the things that miss Namie wants us to do,like cloth washing,mopping etc.) are really exhausting!Trust me,anyone would do the same in my place!So that's what happened;

Anri and I were doing our afternoon chores together.I was my usual,happy self,but Anri remained silent,no matter wouldn't even smile a little!When I asked her what was wrong,she told me that she was really worried about me…After that,I tried to make her calm down,but she wouldn' started shouting and saying that the fact that I was given this journal,was not good at completed her speech with the argument that nobody had ever seen the orphans who were given journals that moment,I became furious.I had no idea of what I was I started shouting,too.I said that I was sick of the I was sick and tired of Anri's extreme suspiciousness and that I never wanted to see her I didn't stop there…I said other things,which I'd rather not write here…And that was when Anri,slapped me so hard that my whole cheek ,she looked down with tears forming at the corners of her eyes and ran away from I stayed there,looking down,embarrassed…

And that was how my day went really sucked,I know…Hopefully things will change for the better.G'night…

May 16th

I've got so many things to write…So many feelings to express…So many,that I don't think I can write them all in a few ,I'll try!

Everything started at May 14th…My day began peacefully,I got ready and met up with Mikado before we started doing our morning didn't come with was still angry at ,my day began with the lame jokes us three said.(even though they said that only my jokes were lame…-.-')But today,my day began with silence.I was missing Anri so much, and I was sure that Mikado was missing her, he didn't do anything wrong,so he doesn't deserve that…

Anywa,while Mikado and I were walking,two Yagiri workers stopped us and asked me to follow was totally freaked out and the whole situation seemed a little strange to me ,I followed them without second see,I trusted them…

They led me in the "mystery room" and then,I realized that something wasn't in there was white,except for the bed in the looked like it was made out of metal or something like that…I started shouting and trying to leave,but the Yagiri workers,forced me to lie on the bed and tied me the first time in my life,I agreed with Anri's suspicions.I was really scared…So scared that my cries could be heard even outside the orphanage,I think.

At that moment,miss Namie herself got in the room,wearing a injected my arm and I felt so tired that in ten minutes,I closed my eyes and let darkness take over…

I woke up having an unbearable headache in room was late at night and all the other orphans were ,I felt an aching pain and realized that I had nausea,too…I went to the bathroom and threw up three times.I was feeling terrible.I had no idea about what they had done to me,but I could feel something burning my intestines and making my brain numb.I was feeling so sick,that I couldn't sleep all nightThe only thing I could do was toss and turn in my bed,trembling…

When I woke up(this morning),I realized that I'd been sleeping for one and a half Mikado told me that it was May 16th, I couldn't believe him!He asked me what happened to me and then he said that he and Anri had been really worried about me.I told him that I couldn't remember much,but that I was was a big lie,I know…But I didn't want him to worry about me…

While we were going to the orphanage's restaurant to get breakfast,we met Anri,who immediately hugged me and told me she was sorry for slapping day went by quietly,but at noon,he incident that changed everything happened…

We were in the restaurantand all the orphans were holding their plastic plates,waiting to get Mikado and I got our portions a guy pushed Mikado and made him drop his food on the restaurant's the cook saw what had happened,he became furious and he put the blame on Mikado,because the plate was started hitting Mikado's head and calling Mikado a worthless piece of was staring at Mikado,who had fell to the floor asking for forgiveness.

I felt something bursting deep inside of me at that pain returned,only stronger this was crying softly on my shoulder,while Mikado couldn't stop saying "I'm sorry ",while he was ,I completely lost conrol of myself.I saw something like a lightning flash hitting he cook,before I fainted and hit the floor.

This time,I woke up inside miss Namie's office and she explained everything to me.Ι found out that I was the cause of the lightning flash and that the orphanage in which I'd been living for years was,in reality, a place in which experiments were conducted on that moment,I panicked and harshly asked her what she'd done to she calmly answered that the substance she'd injected into my body was so strong that I should be dead…But I was alive and that meant that my body was strong enough to absorb only the power that this substance gave me…Namie was talking about me like a miracle or something like that had looked at me proudly and then told me to go at room 159 and pack my ,she explained that the next day,I'd go to a special school to learn how to use my powers correctly…

I started crying right when I got in room ,I told Mikado and Anri about stood by my side and tried to make calm down,while hiding the misery they were feeling …..My things are morning I'm leaving and I'm taking this journal with me,since I'm not even sure whether there are going to be books or notebooks where I'm going…

**Yaaaaaaay!I'm finished!:3 So that was my first fanfiction,hope you liked it (also,don't mind my terrible English plzzz ,I'm not American…T_T)**

**Also,Shizuo and Izaya come out in the next chapter,so commend for moreee!^.^ Matta ashita!**


End file.
